


Drabble Collection - The "Katie" Version

by NCIS_fanfiction_Addict



Series: Katie [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Headcanon, Ipod Challenge-esque, Jumping around, Katie-Universe, M/M, No real time line, Took liberties with my OWN timeline, not in any order
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCIS_fanfiction_Addict/pseuds/NCIS_fanfiction_Addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble's from my Katie universe, featuring the whole crew and the kids from that universe (with the exception of Bishop because I really don't like her at all.) Jumps around a lot, no particular time line. Will take place before and after Katie's adoption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Drive Your Truck - Lee Brice

_ “I Drive Your Truck” – Lee Brice  _

__

Jethro grabbed the keys from the hook by the door, and left the store quickly without making a fuss. Climbing into the beaten and worn pick up, he slammed the heavy door and tore down the quiet Stillwater streets.

 

After several minutes, he swung his palm down on the steering wheel and let out a dry sob. It seemed that he didn’t have any tears left after Jackson’s funeral that morning. “Damn it, dad.” He whispered, “Why’d you have to go?”

 

After driving around the unchanging streets of Stillwater for another twenty minutes, Jethro pulled up to the curb beside the store. He paused uncharacteristically by the hood of the truck and patted it gingerly before going inside.

 

Katie and Tony were by the register, Tony standing tall and strong for both of them and holding Katie on his hip like he used to when she was small. Her hair was pulled back into a messy pony tail, and the ten year old was asleep with her head on Tony’s shoulder, arms around his neck, bags under her eyes, and tear tracks staining her cheeks.

 

“You feeling better?” Tony asked softly, leaning against the wall to help support Katie’s weight. Jethro nodded and crossed the short distance to his family and kissed Tony’s temple.

 

“Yeah,” he said roughly. He rubbed Katie’s back lightly, a crooked grin making its way to his face when she stirred and scrunched her nose up.

 

“Ready to head back home? The rest of the family left right after you did.” Tony told him, pushing away from the wall. “You scared them, reverting back to the functional mute that you used to be, and all.”

 

“Yeah. But I think I’ll drive the truck.”

 

Tony nodded in understanding, and slipped his free hand into Jethro’s and led him to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooo I really disliked killing Jackson :( Should have another drabble or two posted later. If you'd like to see a drabble based off a specific prompt or song, just drop me a line and I would be more than happy to do it for you!!!


	2. I Don't Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jethro doesn't dance. At least with anyone other than Tony.

_ “I Don’t Dance” – Lee Brice _

__

_“Yeah you’ve got me in the palm of your hand._

_Cause I don’t dance.”_

“Come on Jethro!”

 

“No!”

 

“Just this once?”

 

“Absolutely not.”

 

“Pleaseeeeeeeee,” Tony whined, biting his lower lip while he gazed imploringly at Jethro.

 

“I don’t _dance,_ Tony.” Jethro said exasperatedly, pinching the bridge of his nose with a long suffering sigh.

“Well that’s because you’ve never danced with me.” Tony said, sitting back in the chair and smiling smugly at him. Jethro practically growled at the challenge in Tony’s eyes and stood abruptly, holding his hand out. Tony almost cheered, jumping to his feet and taking the proffered hand. Jethro led them to the dance floor beside McGee and Abby.

 

The song changed as soon as they settled on the floor, and Tony scooted a little closer to Jethro so he could wrap his arms around Jethro’s shoulders. They swayed gently to the music, moving in circles around the floor, drawing stares.

 

Tony sighed contentedly. “Will you dance with me at our wedding?” His tone was soft, and Jethro’s arms tightened around his waist.

 

“Didn’t know we were getting married, Tony.” Jethro said, voice colored by confusion.

 

“Oh.” The song changed again, and Tony could see Abby step away from her new husband to smile at them. He lifted his head from his arm on Jethro’s shoulder and smiled at him softly. “Will you marry me?”

 

Jethro froze, a brilliant smile creeping across his face, and his arms tightened around Tony again, crushing the younger man to him. “Yeah, I think I can do that, DiNozzo.”

 

Tony’s smile was practically blinding, he slipped his hand behind Jethro’s head and pulled him in for a kiss that earned them several cat calls from their family scattered around the reception hall. Jethro laughed breathlessly and grabbed Tony to him, and spun them around in a graceful circle.

 

“I love you, Tony.” He said, kissing Tony’s temple.

 

“I love you too, Jet,” Tony said with a soft smile. “I bet I can get you to dance at our wedding, too.”

 

“For you Tony, I’ll dance anywhere.”

 

_“I don’t dance_

_But here I am_

_Spinning you round and round in circles_

_It ain’t my style_

_But I don’t care_

_I’d do anything with you anywhere.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's left Kudos so far!! I'm having a lot of fun with this!! Again, if you'd like to give me a prompt or a song, please feel free to do so!!!


	3. It Won't be Like this for Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony drops Katie off for her first day of kindergarten.

_ “It won’t be Like This for Long” – Darius Rucker  _

__

“Daddy, I don’t like it here.” Katie whimpered, clinging to Tony’s pant leg. Tony sighed and crouched down to look her in the eye. “It’s scary, and I don’t know anyone. I want to go back home and stay with Papa!” Tony reached up and brushed a stray tear from her cheek with his thumb.

“I know peanut,” he told her softly, pulling her against him in a tight hug. He heard older kids exclaiming about his gun and badge as Katie hugged him back. “But you have to go to school. It might be scary now, but it won’t be like this for long, little love. I promise.”

“’Kay, Daddy,” she whispered softly. “Hold my hand though, okay Daddy?”

“Of course,” he whispered conspiratorially, a smile lighting his face and making his eyes twinkle. He stood up in one swift movement, and Katie threaded her little fingers through his.

Tony sent McGee a text, letting him know he’d be a little longer than he thought. He got a text back almost instantly, _it gets easier, I promise, but that’s why I opted out of first day drop offs_. After a self-depreciating chuckle, he allowed Katie to drag him to her classroom. Katie squealed when she saw Lorelai sitting at a small round table, and her name on a card right next to her. Tony smiled down at her and gave her a gentle push toward her best friend.

Tony stood beside Abby, and peeked at the sleeping baby in her arms. “Tim said it gets easier,” he muttered. Abby turned to him, and he saw a ghost of a smile playing on her lips, and tears sparkling in her eyes.

“It gets easier for them,” she whispered, cuddling Larissa close to her chest. Tony offered her a soft smile and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, watching as their girls hugged and ran off to play together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet and fluffy <3 Thanks to everyone who has left Kudos and a shout out to the person who left me my very first comment on here, LaiaDeLaLuz!! 
> 
> Again, I will take requests for this story!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you say things out of anger. And sometimes, saying you're sorry is stronger than staying quiet.

_ Anger/Sorry (whichever you prefer)  _

__

“You know what? Fuck you, Jethro! I’m doing the best I can, alright!” Tony shouted, his face red and his fists clenched at his side.

“Well obviously your best isn’t good enough!” Jethro shouted back, his arms crossed over his chest. Tony barely managed to reign in his anger at the man in front of him.

“Maybe if you hadn’t up and quit with no notice, we wouldn’t be having this damn problem Jethro! I’d actually be able to be home to see Katie before bedtime, and-“

Jethro’s cheeks reddened and his hands tightened into fists atop his arms. “And maybe if I had recommended a more competent team lead to replace me, then Abby wouldn’t be laying in a hospital bed at Bethesda right now!” As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Jethro regretted them. He cursed himself, but he couldn’t take them back so he stood his ground. Tony was the only person in the world that could make him lose his cool enough that he didn’t think before he spoke.

Tony stepped back as if Jethro had struck him, and leveled him with a frosty glare. Jethro didn’t even try and protect himself from the slap that landed on his cheek. He damn well deserved it. Tony stepped back again, one hand covering his mouth and stared at the hand that had just connected with Jethro’s cheek.

“Oh God, Jet, I’m so sorry,” he said, voice thick with pain.  

“Don’t apologize,” he said gruffly, “I-" 

“It’s a sign of weakness, I know,” Tony whispered, refusing to look at Jethro.

“Nah,” Jethro said, taking a step toward Tony. “I damn well deserved that. If anyone should be apologize, it should be me.”

“No, you’re right. It is my fault Abby got shot. I couldn’t protect her, I should have fucking protected her! They are _my_ responsibility now,” Tony said, his voice wavering. He covered his face with both hands, and his shoulders started to shake. Jethro swallowed his pride, and wrapped his arms around Tony’s shoulders and pulling his husband, unresisting, against his chest.

“No Tony, I was wrong. And,” Jethro closed his eyes and pressed his cheek against the top of Tony’s head. “I’m sorry.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't get a fight scene out of my head!!!! Hope you enjoy :) As always, if you have a request drop me a line and I'll do my best!!


	5. Rule #12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little longer than usual, please enjoy :)

_ Rule #12. _

__

“This was a bad idea from the start, Tony! And I damn well should have known better!” Jethro shouted at him, balling his hands into fists and pacing around their living room. “I’ve lived this before! Relationships between agents… Damn it, that’s why Rule #12 existed in the first fucking place!”

 

“I’m sorry, but I’m failing to see what’s got you so worked up, Jeth.” Jethro had exploded when they’d walked through the front door, but he didn’t understand how this case was any different than the others.

 

“What’s got me so worked up is I was more concerned with making sure you were alright that I didn’t even notice the fucker with a gun pressed to the back of Ziva’s head until it was almost too late, Tony!” Jethro was shouting, truly angry in a way he rarely saw him anymore. Tony sighed and rubbed his temples firmly. This wasn’t the first fight like this, but it would be the last.

 

“Everything turned out fine, Gibbs.” He said exasperatedly, moving over to his antique liquor cabinet and grabbing a few glasses and a crystal tumbler full of Jethro’s favorite bourbon.

 

“And when it doesn’t work out next time, _DiNozzo_? What then? You going to keep telling me it’s a good idea that we are so wrapped up in each other that we don’t see anyone else?” Tony ignored him for the most part, splashing some bourbon into one of the glasses and downing it quickly to steel himself for his play. He poured two fingers in each glass and moved over to the couch, setting one down and cradling the other. “What happens when one of us, when _I_ get someone killed because I can’t stop worrying about you?”

 

Tony ignored the barb directed at him, reached down to his belt, unclipped his badge and tossed it on the coffee table next to Gibbs’ bourbon. “I quit.”

 

Jethro was stunned into silence for a moment, looking from the badge to Tony with a dumfounded look on his face. “What?” he said intelligently.

 

“Want a formal letter of resignation? I said, I. Quit. I would rather quit my job, and walk away from it all, then walk away from you.” Tony told him calmly, pausing to take a sip of the warm liquor in his hand. “There’s always a risk in our jobs Jeth, but I’ll be damned if I let you throw all this away over your stupid fucking rule and the fact that a suspect managed to get the slip on us. McGee and Ziva were focused on me too. I was shot in the chest, and I went down and didn’t get back up right away. Involved or not, you wouldn’t have left me there without making sure I was okay.”

 

Jethro deflated, letting out a heavy sigh and sinking down on the couch. “Damn it, I hate it when you’re right. But Ziva-“

“Is fine. And will still be fine when you’re done beating yourself up. I was wearing a vest, Jeth. McGee is apparently a damn good shot. We are all _fine._ ” He stressed the word fine, before taking another sip of his drink.

 

Jethro leaned his head back against the couch cushions. “You really gonna quit?”

 

Tony snorted and shook his head, flopping down next to Jethro. “You gonna leave me?”

 

“Nope.”

 

Tony turned and granted him a dazzling smile. “There’s your answer.”

 

Jethro snorted, reaching forward to grab his glass and take a long sip. “You really willing to walk away from everything, for a bastard like me?”

 

Tony raised his eyebrow at that, but his smile didn’t falter. “Every single time Jeth, every single time.”


	6. Butterfly Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Never going to be ready to give our baby away, Caitlyn.” Jethro kissed her cheek tenderly, before Tony covered her face with the veil, tears still shining in his green eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For angelscatie, who requested a "Butterfly Kisses" prompt, and also happens to be my first request! Very excited!!

_ “Butterfly Kisses” – Bob Carlisle _

 

_“She’ll change her name today_

_She’ll make a promise and I’ll give her away”_

 

Jethro and Tony were both speechless when Katie walked out of the bride room, with Abby and Lorelai by her side. The photographer started snapping pictures as soon as she saw the emotions on their faces, and Abby and Lorelai stepped off to the side.

 

“Oh my God, Katie… You look…” Tony stepped forward, and wrapped his arms around her, careful not to muse her carefully done hair. “I love you, baby, so much.” Katie brought her slender arms around Tony’s back and hugged him tightly, tears shining in her eyes.

“I love you too, Daddy.” Jethro wrapped his arms around the both of them, tears rolling down his cheeks. “And I love you, Papa.”

 

“Love you too, Katie Kate,” he whispered hoarsely.

 

She pulled away from them then, holding her arms out and spinning around in a tight circle. “So what do you guys think?” she asked thickly, like she was fighting back tears as well.

 

“You’re the most beautiful Bride I’ve ever seen, baby.” Tony said, wiping his eyes as he spoke. He reached out and tenderly brushed a curl off her face.

 

“You guys ready to walk me down the aisle?”

 

Lorelai slipped through the sanctuary doors with Ethan’s best man then, flower girl and ring bearer behind her being directed down the aisle by Abby.

 

“Never going to be ready to give our baby away, Caitlyn.” Jethro kissed her cheek tenderly, before Tony covered her face with the veil, tears still shining in his green eyes. The photographer snapped one or two pictures as they got in place behind the doors, and then disappeared to get pictures of the wedding party and the groom seeing Katie for the first time.

 

Tim and Jimmy opened the doors, and everyone stood. Taking a tentative step forward, Katie started her final walk as Caitlyn Jennifer Gibbs. Before she could blink the tears away, they were standing in front of Ethan, and she smiled through the veil. Ethan smiled back, standing proudly in his dress blues, with his hand out stretched.

 

Tony cleared his throat as he lifted Katie’s veil, and kissed her cheek. She smiled and kissed him back, before turning and allowing Jethro to kiss her cheek as well. Katie reached up and brushed a tear from his cheek before kissing the edge of his jaw, just like she did when she was little and couldn’t quite reach.

 

“Who gives this woman to this man?” the officiate asked loudly as everyone shuffled to sit back down, and he looked pointedly at Tony then to Ethan. 

 

Jethro smiled and took Katie’s hand, smiling when Tony grabbed the other and together they joined Katie’s hands with her soon-to-be husbands and took a step back. “Her fathers’ do.”

 

They held hands as they walked back toward their seats, both of them swiping away at tears. Sitting down in the very front row, next to Abby and Tim, they just caught Katie turning to smile at them.

 

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today,” Tony leaned his head on Jethro’s shoulder and let the minister drone on while his eyes burned and Abby sniffled beside him.

 

They did it. And now, she was all grown up. 

 

_“I know I got to let her go_

_But I’ll always remember_

_Every hug in the morning_

_And butterfly kisses at night.”_


End file.
